The present invention relates to a sealing mass for sealing a leak in a container holding oil, an oil-containing or chemical liquid.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Transport and storage of containers filled with oil, oil-containing or chemical liquids, in particular drums, canisters or comparable barrels, pose a potential risk when improper handling causes damage in form of leaks. Escaping liquid may then lead to significant environmental harm, in particular soil pollution, which can then be remedied only at great expenditure. Leaks of a container which holds chemical liquids for example can be sealed by using a plastically deformable sealing mass on mineral basis which is easy to apply and able to conform to the container geometry and other locally changing conditions. A mineral sealing mass is, however, inadequate when leaks in containers are involved that carry oil or oil-containing liquids. One reason is the intense separation effect of oil that prevents adherence of such sealing materials.
Another approach involves the use of inflatable membranes, soft sleeves and sealing pads as seal in combination with further fastening elements. Practice has shown, however, that this type of leak-proof seal is inadequate and does not meet the required demands, especially also because they are difficult to handle and preclude a necessary rapid sealing of the leak.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved sealing mass to obviate prior art shortcomings and to improve a sealing effect with respect to oil or oil-containing liquids,